Capture the Moon
by SydandVaughn
Summary: Can Sydney and Vaughn save their love? Finalist SD-1.com May Challenge, FOF nominee COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Capture the Moon**  
By:** SydandVaughn**  
Rating: **PG-13 to R**  
Category: **S/V, Adventure**  
Summary:** Can Sydney and Vaughn save their love?**  
Disclaimer: **ABC, Touchstone, Bad Robot, and J.J. Abrams own Alias. I do not. I am simply inspired by their stories and characters.  
**Author's Note(s): **This story grabbed a hold of me and wouldn't let go. And several elements started to merge into one story. Finally the mold of the story took some shape, and I had to write it down. Of course, not before some research. Hopefully everything that's slightly technical is understandable. I only have a slight understanding of it.  
  
My brother helped with the technical stuff, so thanks, even if I don't know everything behind what I wrote! And Gabs and Mj Beta'd for me. You two are awesome! Thank you so much!  
  
And reviews are not like spy satellites over Canada. I do need them. And the more I get the faster I update. And I appreciate them oh-so-much.  
  
Alright on with the story.  
  
**  
Chapter 1  
1491  
**  
Milo Rambaldi awoke with a start. He had had another dream about the beautiful yet deadly woman. Every night it was the same, the woman was searching for him. And in her rabid search, she destroyed the world. Rambaldi was terrified of her, which was insane as he knew they would never meet. They were separated by many centuries. Yet he was fearful of what she would bring about.  
  
But tonight was different. Tonight he had seen something else that had given him hope. Rambaldi knew that this year of his life, his 47th, would bring something new to the dreams. He hadn't been sure if it would be a welcome addition or not. Thankfully it brought a silver lining to his dreams.  
  
Tonight Rambaldi saw his circular device, twice, and two people, a man and a woman. The woman resembled the deadly woman, but was somehow different, good. And these two people could stop the deadly woman, with their love. But there would be many obstacles in their way, and there was no guarantee they would succeed. In fact, their biggest obstacle was themselves.  
  
But how could love stop the end of the world? Rambaldi muttered to himself in Italian. Slowly Rambaldi got up from his bed and went to his work table. He had to write down what he saw, even if he didn't understand it. This was one of the few things he saw that he didn't understand.  
  
His activity awoke his apprentice, Pietro, in the next room. Pietro came into the room to investigate what Rambaldi was doing. Master, why are you awake? He asked.  
  
I had yet another disturbing dream, Rambaldi answered, I have to write it down.  
  
But, why. They obviously agitate you. Why not forget them?  
  
This will hopefully rid my brain of the dreams, and perhaps serve as a warning to, and prepare those who must live in the world of which I dream.**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
2018**  
  
Sydney said, surprised.  
  
was all Vaughn replied emotionless as he briefly made eye contact with her then brushed passed her and entered the briefing room. He was careful to keep stoic, not wanting to show any feeling.  
  
Sydney took a breath, trying to regain her composure. She wasn't sure why she was there after all these years, but knew she would have to stay focused. Sydney took one more deep breath, turned, and walked into the briefing room herself.  
  
As she walked through the door, more surprises greeted her. Dixon, Kendall's son, Weiss, Marshall, and her father were there, along with Vaughn. Sydney didn't understand why they were all there. What could possibly be happening to have them all gathered again? After Kendall's death five years ago, his son had been promoted to the position of Director. Dixon and Jack had retired. Weiss and Vaughn never saw Sydney anymore. And Marshall hadn't been in a briefing in years. She found her old chair and slowly sat down with a curious expression on her face, yet dreaded knowing why they were all there.  
  
Good morning, everyone, Kendall's son greeted as he rose from his chair in the front of the briefing room. You must all be wondering why you've called in today, and with everyone else in this group. I'm going to ask that you just be patient and I promise all your questions will be answered. He looked down trying to gather whatever information he had to give them.  
  
Sydney wondered if this Kendall was more mellow than his father, but doubted it. She tried to catch her father's eyes to see if he knew anything, but he didn't look up from the report he was reading. Dixon quickly gave Sydney a small smile, and returned his attention to the new Kendall. Weiss and Vaughn purposely avoided eye contact with her, which didn't surprise her. Marshall was the only one who seemed truly happy to see her, as he waved and smiled at her. Sydney smiled back and gave a small wave, then focused her attention back on Kendall.  
  
We have more information on the Circumference, the Rambaldi device that Bristow and Vaughn destroyed in Taipei sixteen years ago. We now know the primary purpose of the device. After recovering what seems to be the last Rambaldi journal, it states the device is a time machine.  
  
Excuse me? Sydney asked in disbelief. She couldn't have heard what she just heard.  
  
You heard correctly, Miss. Bristow, Kendall responded, knowing how everyone would react. Everyone, but Kendall and Jack, was shocked by this news. They were all, at the very least, skeptical of what they heard.  
  
I'm going to let Marshall explain the technical aspect of the device, Kendall stated, as he gestured to Marshall to continue.  
  
Well, thank you, Mr. Kendall, Marshall started as he rose from his chair. Oh sorry it's Director Kendall, isn't it? Of course I'm not sure what to call Mr. Bristow or Mr. Dixon. Are you still agents? And then there is the lovely Miss. Bristow here. Now since you uh, well, uh, left the CIA-  
  
Marshall, could you just explain how the Circumference works? Kendall asked obviously irritated.  
  
Of course, sorry, it's just that I haven't been in a briefing for so long, I'm a little a nervous. I'm not use to talking to large groups of people anymore. I mean-  
  
  
  
Marshall stated taking a breath. Alright, the Circumference is a platform to a portal. The portal makes time travel possible. A platform by itself isn't that useful for time travel, because if you layed down on it, you'd just lay there, without going anywhere. But if there were two platforms, in the same space but not the same time, you could time travel between the two times.  
  
Now to actually time travel you'd have to go faster than the speed of light. Which is fast. Which is the downfall of time travel. Going that fast would wreak havoc on your body. Plus there is the gravitational radiation in time travel. Which is what almost killed Agent Vaughn that time he was swimming in what was left over the Circumference. So any time travel would ultimately be suicide for the traveler. I mean it wouldn't kill someone instantly. Someone might be able to last a few months after the trip.  
  
Dixon said, shaking his head trying to let all the information sink into his brain. So the device was a time machine. What does that have to do with us now?  
  
We have built another circumference, Kendall stated.  
  
What? Why? Weiss asked.  
  
Jack stood up and said, We believe that this is our only way of stopping Derevko.  
  
As you all know, Kendall continued, Derevko has the largest collection of Rambaldi artifacts. She has more power than ever, which has limited the CIA's reach. And if we are to believe Rambaldi's Prophecy, Derevko will cause the world's destruction. We must do everything possible to prevent that. This is everything possible.  
  
But the circumference in Taipei was destroyed 16 years ago, Weiss replied. How can you use it now?  
  
Well it was destroyed, Marshall stated, but it was complete before it was destroyed. If one was to go back before it was destroyed, it would work.  
  
Okay, so someone goes back to the past to stop Derevko, Vaughn said, speaking for the first time since the briefing started. How are they going to stop her?  
  
The mission is to go back and kill Dereveko, Kendall answered. She is too guarded now, we can't touch her. And it would be better to kill her before she acquires the majority of the Rambaldi artifacts.  
  
Sydney took a breath. She knew that the only way to stop Derevko was to kill her. She also knew that Derevko had to be stopped. Derevko had caused so much pain to so many people, including Sydney. And she would only cause more pain. Yet there was that six-year-old little girl in Sydney who still longed for her mother. Sydney had to remind herself that Irina Derevko was not Laura Bristow. Irina Derevko would never be Laura Bristow.  
  
Now I should say, Marshall started again, that whoever goes will die in this universe. But going back would create another universe, a parallel universe, and in that universe you, or rather your counter self, would survive. That's been theorized about as well. And parallel universes seem to be what prevent paradoxes. For example, a guy goes back in time and kills his grandmother when she's a little girl. That would cause him to never be born, so then he couldn't go back in time and kill his grandmother. So then he is born, and he goes back in time and kill his grandmother, etc., etc., etc.  
  
What would actually happen in that situation is in one universe the grandmother never dies and the person is born. Then he goes back and kills his grandmother, creating a parallel universe, where he wasn't born. Does that make sense?  
  
Weiss replied, rubbing his forehead as all the information was hurting his head.  
  
This meeting is to ask two of you to volunteer for this mission. Kendall continued. We want two people to go so there is a back up, in case someone gets hurt. I want everyone to give some thought to the mission, and decide if they are willing to do it. We'll meet back here in two days.  
  
Sydney looked over to Vaughn as he looked over to her. They made brief eye contact, trying to read each other's thoughts on the mission. Though time and space had separated them, they both saw hope in each other's eyes for the first time in a long time.  
  
Vaughn looked away, as he got up from his chair and left the briefing room with Weiss. Sydney slowly got up as Jack made his way to his daughter's side. She gave him a small smile and gathered her things.  
  
Can I take you to lunch? Jack asked returning Sydney's smile.  
  
Sure, sounds good.  



	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
  
God my head hurts. Doesn't your head hurt? Weiss asked Vaughn as they sat down in the cafeteria with their lunches.  
  
Yeah, a little, Vaughn responded distractedly.  
  
Weiss looked over to Vaughn, wondering if he should bring it up. Sighing, he asked, It was hard to see her again, wasn't it?  
  
Vaughn responded by raising his eyebrows, rolling his eyes, and nodding slightly. He didn't really want to talk about it, but knew Weiss wouldn't let him off the hook so easily.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Who says time travel is complicated? Sydney joked after the waitress put down their food and left then table. Over the passing years, Sydney had used sarcasm as a defense mechanism. A way to deal with her problems and keep people at a distance. It kept her from being hurt, but proved lonesome.  
  
Sydney, I know it wasn't easy for you to see him again, Jack said ignoring her joke.  
  
Sydney sighed heavily. She knew that was the main reason Jack had taken her out to lunch was to discuss Vaughn. But she didn't want to. It brought back too many unpleasant emotions.  
  
We are going to talk about it, Sydney, Jack stated sternly.  
  
What's to talk about? I choose Derevko over Vaughn. Case closed. Let's move on, Sydney replied strictly, hoping her father would take the hint.  
  
Sorry, I'm not buying it.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Fine, Weiss, let's talk about it. Fifteen years ago Sydney took her mother killing Sloane as sign that Derevko was proving herself to the CIA. She let Derevko escape, again. More than that, she helped plan Derevko's escape. Without any consideration to the CIA, her father, or me.  
  
I don't think Sydney would see it that way.  
  
I don't care how Sydney would see it, Vaughn replied bitterly. She made a choice. She chose Derevko.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Do you know how difficult it was to help her? Sydney asked, not expecting a response. I knew that Vaughn would see it as a betrayal. And I did it anyway. I thought I could explain myself. Or that Derevko would come back and make it right. But I was wrong. Derevko used me, and I betrayed Vaughn.  
  
What made you think Derevko was worth it?  
  
I doubted that Vaughn loved me.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
That proved that she never actually loved me' Vaughn spat. And it doesn't matter that the CIA has forgiven her and has let her in on this mission. They were right to fire her, and they are wrong to let her back in. But I'm not going to do that. I will never forgive her for releasing my father's murderer.  
  
What are you going to do then? Weiss asked. You're going to have to work with her.  
  
Well, with this time machine, maybe I won't have to forgive her. Vaughn said with a glimmer of hope.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
There isn't anything I could do to make up to Vaughn for what I did to him. I don't expect him to forgive me. I never have.  
  
How are you going to work with him?  
  
Maybe I won't have to make it up to him, Sydney replied somewhat nervously.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
You're not thinking of volunteering for this mission, are you? Weiss asked, shocked.  
  
Vaughn didn't reply. He just got up from his seat and left Weiss looking after him, dismayed.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
You're not thinking of volunteering for this mission, are you? Jack asked, shocked.  
  
Sydney didn't reply. She just got up from the table and left the restaurant, with Jack looking after her, dismayed.  



	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
2 weeks later**  
  
Well you all came back, that's something, Kendall started the briefing. Before I hear who doesn't want to volunteer for this mission, I'm going to give the details.  
  
Sydney could already feel her head starting to hurt. She was sure there was something in both Kendalls' DNA that made their tone of voice vibrate a nerve in her spine, which swelled her brain. They both could have told her happy birthday and it would have given her a migraine. Of course Kendall's son was about to give the plan on how her mother was going to be killed, so that added to her headache.  
  
The volunteers will go back to September 2002 in Taipei. Now, since Derevko turns herself into the CIA soon after, she won't be killed until she escapes.  
  
Why not kill her before she turns herself in? Sydney asked, confused. I thought the volunteers' would only survive a few months. Why risk them dying before the mission is completed?  
  
Derevko was valuable while she was in CIA custody. Or have you forgotten how many times she saved your life, not to mention Agent Vaughn's?  
  
Sydney didn't reply. She didn't like to admit that there were times in her life when she needed her mother. It was easier to see her as the enemy, and only as the enemy.  
  
Kendall continued, During the wait time, the volunteers will gather Rambaldi artifacts and anonymously deliver them to the CIA.  
  
Won't that cause unwanted attention? Vaughn asked. The time the volunteers are going in, the Alliance is still active. Not to mention other organizations that are hunting down Rambaldi's artifacts. How are the volunteers going to be able to steer clear of these organizations?  
  
Well, obviously they are going to have to be careful, Agent Vaughn, Kendall replied shortly. After Derevko escapes, it would be better to wait for her to kill Sloane before they kill her. But, as Miss. Bristow pointed out, we're not sure how much time the volunteers will have. So, if Derevko is killed before Sloane is, the volunteers will have to kill Sloane as well. And possibly Sark.  
  
Sark died in that explosion in London, Weiss stated questioningly.  
  
Which Derevko orchestrated after she killed Sloane. We have to account for every possible scenario people. I would like people who are dead today, to stay dead.  
  
Yeah, like that works around here, Weiss said under his breath. Unfortunately Kendall heard him. Sydney suppressed a grin, and looked down at the folder in front of her. Weiss looked up and saw Kendall glaring at him. Weiss' face turned crimson and he looked down as well.  
  
Alright, this is the time when I ask who is willing to volunteer for this mission, Kendall stated, not sure if anyone was going to volunteer.  
  
The room went silent. As the seconds ticked away the tension in the room grew. Everyone was anxious, not sure what they were going to hear from the others.  
  
Dixon finally ended the silence, I would go if it weren't for my children. I'm the only parent they have left, and I can't abandon them for work.  
  
That's understandable, Kendall replied.  
  
I would love to go, Marshall started, but I'm not really field rated. And though I've gone on a couple missions, it's not what I'm good at. So if it were just Derevko and me, I'm not sure what I would do. Shoot her or beg her to spare my life. And I wouldn't want to spoil the mission. But I would love to time travel. That would just be so cool. Not that I would try any get rich quick scams, I'd-  
  
Thank you Marshall, interrupted Kendall.  
  
The only excuse I have not to go, Weiss began, is I just don't want to. And dying would suck.  
  
Kendall said. He was being more understandable than his father would be in this situation. But then again this was hardly an usual situation.  
  
I'll go if nobody else volunteers, Jack stated. But I must add that I am quite a bit older than when I was an active agent. I'm not sure my body is up for the challenge.  
  
Thank you, Jack.  
  
It was down to just Sydney and Vaughn. They made eye contact that lasted longer than the two previous occasions two weeks ago. Somehow they both knew what the other was thinking; they still had the ability to read each other.  
  
I'll go, Sydney said.  
  
Kendall raised his right eyebrow. Are you sure? Your record with your mother isn't exactly what I would call clean.  
  
Then why did you call me in asking me to volunteer? Sydney snapped back. Don't worry about me. I don't have a problem with the mission's objective. I agree that Derevko needs to be stopped. If this is the only way to do it, then so be it.  
  
Fine, we have our first volunteer.  
  
I'll go too, Vaughn stated.  
  
Is that really a good idea? Kendall asked. You two have quite a history together. How can you be sure you can work together?  
  
I can put aside our differences for the mission, Vaughn replied. He looked towards Sydney, challenging her.  
  
Me too, Sydney stated, rising to the challenge.  
  
Okay then, Agent Vaughn and Miss. Bristow are our volunteers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  
  
Now, using both of your DNA, I've made the serum that cured Agent Vaughn the last time he was exposed to the gravitational radiation, Marshall stated. Now this won't cure you this time as you'll be exposed to 100 times the radiation you were then. But it will buy you some more time. So, I've calculated that you both should have approximately 9.3 months. But that's only an estimate, because as far as I know no one has ever time traveled before, so there's no way of testing my assumptions.  
  
Oh, another thing, Marshall rattled on, you don't want to run into your former selves. I'm not really sure what would happen. I mean in Back to the Future II, when Jennifer runs into her old self and they both faint. Doc suggested that it would be that or it would end the world. But that doesn't really take into account parrell universes. But it's probably a good idea to avoid your counter self. Just in case of... yeah.  
  
Sydney replied. Vaughn and Sydney had been in Marshall's office for 3 1/2 hours, preparing for their mission. It was long and tedious. It's not that Sydney didn't love Marshall, but 3 1/2 hours of Marshall talking about time travel could be considered cruel and unusual. She would gladly give up any secrets she knew now, if it meant leaving Marshall's office.  
  
Just then, a beacon of hope walked in, in the form of Jack Bristow. Sydney, nor Vaughn, had never been happier to see him.  
  
Jack said, are you done here? There are other areas that Sydney and Vaughn need to be prepped in.  
  
Yes, I think I've taught them the majority of what I know about time travel, Marshall replied proudly.  
  
Jack left Marshall's office with Sydney and Vaughn in tow. They entered the briefing room again. Sydney stretched her arms and decided to stay standing, as did Vaughn.  
  
There was something Kendall didn't want to tell you. I thought it would only fair if you knew.  
  
What is it? Sydney asked, looking at him questioningly.  
  
Rambaldi's last journal, along with the specs for the circumference, had another prophesy in it. It seems now it would be about the two of you.  
  
Vaughn asked, shocked.  
  
Jack replied simply. He handed them each a CIA report translating the second prophecy.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
**Bench il viaggio possa essere difficile ed il successo non sia  
garantito, ci sono due chi potrebbe cessare gli sforzi della donna  
rappresentata. Questi due sono collegati per sempre a questa donna. Il  
loro amore per uno un altro è che cosa determinerà il demise di  
questa donna. Bench richieda l'ultimo sacrifichi.  
  
  
Though the journey may be difficult, and success is not guaranteed, there are two who could cease the efforts of the woman depicted. These two are connected to this woman forever. Their love for one another is what will bring about this woman's demise. Though it will require the ultimate sacrifice.  
  
**__________________________________________________________________  
  
Well that sucks that success isn't guaranteed, Sydney replied after she read the report. She wasn't sure how to react that Rambaldi was yet again in her life, talking about her. The last time the government thought that, she was taken into custody.  
  
What are we suppose to do with this? Vaughn asked, ignoring Sydney's statement.  
  
Jack replied, I just thought you should know. You two are volunteering for this suicide mission, it wouldn't be fair to withhold information from you.  
  
Thanks Dad.  
  
Oh, and one more thing, Jack said, as he stopped at the door, Vaughn brought up that the Alliance still exists in 2002. Though you two look somewhat different now, you will have to be careful not to show up on their radar. Especially together.  
  
Right, obstacles, Sydney said sarcastically. Thanks for the warning.  
  
I'll see you two later. Jack stated as he walked out the door.  
  
He left Sydney and Vaughn alone together for the first time in fifteen years. Neither one of them was sure what to say to make them less uncomfortable. It was such a sharp contrast to the familiarity they had once had with each other fifteen years ago. There was a long silence where the two of them looked everywhere except at each other.  
  
Can I ask you a question? Vaughn finally asked quietly, breaking the harsh silence.  
  
Sydney looked up to see him looking at her. She responded softly,   
  
Why are you doing this?  
  
Couldn't start with an easy one, could you? Sydney laughed slightly, more out of sadness than joy. Vaughn didn't give a response, as none was needed or asked for. Sydney sighed, trying to collect her thoughts into coherent sentences. To answer his question truthfully, she would have to swallow her pride. But she didn't have that much more to lose, and honesty was the only thing she could give to Vaughn.  
  
The biggest regret I have is betraying you, Sydney said, tears welling in her eyes. She swallowed her sobs down so she could continue. Everyday I regret my actions. If I could change anything I've done in my life, that's it. I'm not sure how I would have dealt with her death back then, but I... thought she loved me. I wasn't so sure how you felt about me. I'm still not. Besides the fact the Derevko is the bad guy, letting her go ruined my life.   
  
And I don't mean being fired from the CIA. Sloane and Sark were dead, I was going to quit anyway. What ruined my life was you walking out. Which I don't blame you for. And, after what I did, I could never expect you to forgive me. I know that I could never make up for what I did. I should never have betrayed someone I love. This is my chance to rectify that mistake and maybe give us another shot. And maybe this time I'll get to hear the L' word from you.  
  
Vaughn stared at Sydney, trying to decide if she was telling the truth. But deep in his heart he knew, he always knew, how Sydney felt for him, despite the fact she had chosen Derevko. It was a choice that he was glad he never had to face, if the situation had been reversed and he had to choose between Sydney and his father. He wasn't sure if he would have chosen any differently than Sydney. But it didn't make her betrayal any easier to swallow.  
  
Well, since you aren't going to respond, Sydney said nervously and irritated, can I ask you a question?  
  
  
  
Why did you volunteer for this mission?  
  
Vaughn wasn't sure how much he wanted to give away just yet. He thought back to a time when he had seemingly told Sydney how he felt about her and her response. Vaughn decided to respond the same way, Me too.  
  
Sydney smirked, No, I'm sorry I just poured my heart to you and all you can say is me too.' I don't think so. I'm putting everything on the line for you, capturing the moon so to speak. So I need to hear the words.  
  
You haven't said the words exactly, Vaughn responded.  
  
Fine, I love you Vaughn. Happy?  
  
A little, Vaughn replied. A lot if he was honest with himself. His heart had actually leapt when she said it. He had tried to convince himself that she didn't matter to him anymore. But hearing those words from her, the truth of his feeling for her became clear. Listen Syd, I can't forgive you for what happened. I can't just forget that you let my father's murderer escape. This was the second time I might add.  
  
Sydney just rolled her eyes, waiting for the words she had requested. She wasn't sure how those words would effect her, but she knew she needed to hear them. Whatever the consequences may be.  
  
So, one reason for my volunteering is to get justice for my father's death. But the other reason is so I don't have to wish I could forgive you. So we have a chance at happiness together. So yes, Sydney, I love you. I always have.  
  
A tear rolled down Sydney's cheek. She couldn't believe how incredibly good that was to hear. She had been waiting sixteen years to hear it, and it was glorious. And though it was wonderful, it was also bittersweet. She knew she would not be the one to enjoy the life of happiness with Vaughn, but rather her younger counter self. She hoped her counter self knew how lucky she was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
5 days later**  
  
The team, minus Dixon, was in Taipei ready to send Sydney and Vaughn on their mission. Everyone was anxious to say the least. Marshall was making last minute calculations to make sure he hadn't missed anything. The younger Kendall was yelling at some green agent for whatever made up reason. Weiss was talking with Vaughn, as Jack was talking with Sydney.  
  
You are aware how much this sucks that I'm losing my best friend, right? Weiss asked semiseriously. He didn't like the idea that his friend was going on a suicide mission to make his alternate self's life better.  
  
I know Eric, Vaughn responded, but you know I have to do this.  
  
Yeah, I do Michael, Eric stated. Your dad would be proud.  
  
Thank you, Vaughn managed to say. He hoped Weiss was right. Then his whole life wouldn't be in vain. The two friends gave each other a hug, knowing it would be their last.  
  
By the way, if you happen to run into me, Weiss started, maybe you could help me place a few bets?  
  
Shut up, Weiss.  
  
I'd tell you to be careful, but I'm not sure if that is part of the plan. I'll miss you.  
  
Me too.  
  
Jack looked at his daughter not sure how he was going to let his little girl go. He logically knew that this was the best thing, but his heart was having a hard time believing it. Remember to keep a low profile. If you can't steal any Rambaldi artifacts, don't worry about it. Keep in mind the main objective.  
  
I know Dad, Sydney said gently. She knew this was hard on him. They had grown closer over the years, despite her betrayal. It was difficult to say goodbye to him. And his unreadiness to talk about the underlying emotion was adding to the difficulty.  
  
You know I love you Sydney, right? Jack asked tentatively.  
  
Of course I do Dad. I love you too, Sydney managed to say before two tears escaped on to her cheeks. She took a step closer to her father and put her arms around his neck for a hug. He put his arms around her and hugged her tightly, not wanting to let her go. The last time they had hugged like that was right after Laura Bristow's death, before Jack learned of his wife's treachery.  
  
I'll miss you, Jack admitted.  
  
Me too.  
  
Alright people, Kendall shouted, gaining everyone's attention, It's time for Bristow and Vaughn to go back. Marshall they were injected with the serum?  
  
Yes, sir, Marshall replied quickly. They'll be fine, though I'm not sure exactly what they'll experience during the actual time traveling. I would guess it would be dizziness and perhaps some nausea. Sorry.  
  
Sydney gave Marshall a grateful smile. She hoped he wouldn't feel guilty for not being able to prepare them more for their trip. He, as usual, went far beyond what was necessary to prep them.  
  
Alright, are you two ready? Kendall asked impatiently.  
  
they both replied at the same time. They both walked into the clean room where the Circumference was and positioned themselves between the curve of the metal and the big red ball and held on to each other's hand. They were both nervous, hoping they would survive the trip and be able to carry out their mission. The unknown was scary, and they were jumping head first into the middle of it.   
  
Marshall pressed some buttons in the control room and activated the device. He put his calculations into the computer, and held his breath as he pressed the final button.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn felt as if they were being thrown forward, backward, left, right, up, and down all at the same time. They also felt a spinning sensation as if they were preparing for the space program. Marshall had been right about both the dizziness and nausea. It was incredibly bright, and they were forced to close their eyes. It was eerily quiet though. Neither one of them could hear anything.  
  
Just when they weren't sure if they could take anymore, it stopped. Like someone had just flipped a switch and turned the device off. It took a moment for their stomachs to go back to their original places. After a minute they were able to open their eyes. They both recognized it as the warehouse they were just at.  
  
But there was no control room, and their team was no where in sight. It was also darker than it had been before. They looked at each other, wondering if it had really worked, neither one sure.  
  
They heard a door open, and quickly hid behind a crate both on high alert. A guard came in looking around the Circumference. Sydney recognized him as the man who had thought she was her mother in the hospital, when on a mission with Jack. The guard wasn't only alive, but the same age as when Sydney had seen him. The guard, not finding anything, left the room.  
  
I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore, Sydney replied.  



	7. Chapter7

**Chapter 7  
2002**  
  
Sydney and Vaughn managed to leave the warehouse without detection from The Man, or any of her guards. Once they knew they were safe, they slowly walked to a hotel to rest. The adrenaline had worn off, and the stress of the trip had taken it's toll on their bodies. They both felt tired and sick to their stomachs.  
  
Breathless after their retreat from the warehouse, they collapsed on the bed. Neither one of them had talked much since their heart-to-heart in the briefing room a few days prior. An uncomfortable silence settled down on them, but neither had the strength to make conversation. Soon they were both asleep on top of the covers, careful not to touch each other.  
  
Sydney woke up first, eight hours later. She was grateful she felt better than before, though she knew that eventually it would get worse. She tried to shove that thought aside, as she glanced over at Vaughn. He looked so peaceful. Waking up next to him almost made her forget all that had happened in the past sixteen years. Like it was just a bad dream, and soon he would wake up, pull her in his arms, and make her forget that there was any evil in the world.  
  
God she missed him. She still remembered how it felt to be kissed by him. How if felt to have his arms around her waist. How it felt to have him staring at her, pretending he wasn't, when she was in the kitchen. Or the way it felt the morning after when he'd snuggle, placing his head on her chest, refusing to believe it was actually morning.  
  
Sydney was knee deep in memories, staring and smiling at his sleeping form, when he woke up. Vaughn half smiled self-consciously, then furrowed his brow wondering if he was drooling. Sydney shook her head to clear her memories.  
  
Good morning, Sydney said, or rather good afternoon.  
  
Vaughn replied back. What time is it?  
  
Umm, it's four-thirty.  
  
Still 2002?  
  
As far as I know, Sydney responded grinning slightly. How are you feeling?  
  
Better, good, Vaughn answered sitting up and stretching his muscles.   
  
  
  
They looked at each other, their eyes sparkling more than they had in years. The connection they shared obviously still there. The silence between them had somehow grown comfortable.  
  
Vaughn finally looked down; unable to look at the woman he ached for, but could never have again. He decided work would be easier to focus on and asked, So what's the plan of action?  
  
Well, uh, Sydney stammered, turning her attention to work, we should lay low for awhile. Remember what 2002 is like. Keep moving, but never together. We'll meet at hotel rooms only, changing cities at least every two weeks.  
  
Right, we have to avoid the Alliance's radar.  
  
And the CIA's.  
  
That'll be fun, Vaughn replied sarcastically as he ran his hand through his sleep flattened hair.  
  
And we'll steal whatever Rambaldi artifacts we can, and mail them to the CIA.  
  
And in May, we'll kill Derevko.  
  
And Sloane and Sark if necessary, Sydney reminded Vaughn.  
  
Right. What if were too weak to get to them? Do we have a back-up plan?  
  
Sydney thought. It was a possibility that they might not live untill May. Do you think our younger selves would help?  
  
I don't know, Vaughn replied honestly. I think we were both more idealistic then, and would consider killing a last resort. And I thought Marshall said we shouldn't see our younger selves.  
  
He did, and that's not what I'm suggesting, Sydney said. I was thinking if necessary I could talk to your younger self, and you could talk to my younger self. And maybe if we explained our past, they would understand why we are doing what we are doing.  
  
When did you become an optimist?  
  
I'm pretty sure I've always been an optimist. If I wasn't, SD-6 never would have gone down, Sydney retorted. When did you become a pessimist?  
  
About two seconds after I found what you did, Vaughn answered, becoming serious with the mention of their past.  
  
Sydney sighed. The silence had become uncomfortable again. Their emotions were getting in the way of their words. The two had changed so much since their breakup, that they hardly recognized themselves. Though Sydney never allowed a man to define her, she knew that Vaughn brought out the best in her. And without him, she had become just a shell of the person she used to be.  
  
I'm going to take a shower, Sydney finally announced. She quickly left the room, feeling suffocated with her own guilt.  
  
Vaughn watched her leave, and felt guilty for bringing up their past. He hadn't planned it, but it had escaped his mouth before he could stop it. The censor in his brain worked less than it used to, and he now said things he didn't always mean. A lot were knee-jerk defensive reactions.  
  
He heard Sydney start the shower, and remembered how their lives had been approaching normal before their breakup. Their lives were almost what one would call domestic. Sleeping in on the weekends and complaining about their boss on weekday nights. He still longed for that life, still longed for Sydney. But pride and his love for his father and prevented him from that life. All he had now was hope that Sydney and he could start over.  



	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
Thanksgiving 2002**  
  
Happy Thanksgiving, Vaughn stated as he walked into the hotel room in Montreal. Sydney had her back to him trying to open the window. Vaughn reached around Sydney and presented her with a flower.  
  
Upon seeing the flower, Sydney immediately forgot about the window and spun around to look at Vaughn. Puzzled, she asked, Is this for me?  
  
Not exactly, Vaughn replied. Look at it more closely.  
  
Sydney took the yellow petaled flower in her hands. The petals were small and the stem was long. Sydney concentrated on flower, knowing it looked familiar, but not quite sure where she had seen one like it before. She racked her brain, trying to remember.  
  
Oh my god, Sydney exclaimed suddenly. Is this the Rambaldi flower? The flower my parents and I took in Kashmir along with the six nuclear cores?  
  
The very one.  
  
Vaughn, how did you get it?  
  
I went to Kashmir, before your parents and you left LA, and stole the flower and the cores, Vaughn responded simply.  
  
Sydney asked, confused.  
  
Vaughn sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew this was going to be difficult to explain, and he wasn't sure if Sydney would approve. He knew he did the right thing, but it would take some time to clarify his motives. He gestured for Sydney to sit down on the bed, as he dragged a chair closer to the bed, facing Sydney.  
  
After he sat down, Vaughn began, After you came back from Kashmir, I noticed you felt closer to Derevko. Apparently, going through that mission with her and your father, you grew closer to her. I was trying to prevent that. I thought it might facilitate our mission.  
  
Facilitate it how?  
  
If were forced to bring our younger selves into the mission, it will make it easier for the younger Sydney to lose her mother, if the bond between them isn't as strong as it was for you and Derevko.  
  
But you changed history, Sydney argued, obviously unhappy about Vaughn's actions. Marshall warned us about that. Yes, it might help lessen Sydney's grieving when Derevko dies, but you may have changed other things. You might have done more harm then good.  
  
I think it'll be alright-  
  
And what did you do with the nuclear cores? Sydney asked, interrupting Vaughn.  
  
I dropped them off near Langley. I left a note stating where they came from and they could double check with the communication codes you bought from Zoran Sokolov.  
  
Ah, Sark's pot smoking contact, Sydney remembered. How did you get the cores?  
  
I went undercover as a new People's Revolutionary Front guard, when I knew you and Dixon would be buying the codes. The PRF had stolen the warheads six months previously, they just didn't have the codes. So I went to their stronghold posing as a guard and stole the cores and the flower.  
  
I still think there are consequences that you aren't seeing, Sydney said. And what if you had gotten yourself killed? Or caught? You were stationed in India for two years. Your father was stationed there. It wouldn't have been impossible for someone there, or in Pakistan, to recognize you. And I wouldn't have known since you didn't tell me where you were going.  
  
I'm sorry, Vaughn replied quickly. I just knew you would object to the mission, and I didn't want to argue about it.  
  
We're still going to argue about it, Sydney responded. We need to think of all the consequences of my parents and me not going to Kashmir.  
  
Vaughn asked, irritated. It's not like we can change it now.  
  
Because it would be better to be informed of what has changed, Sydney argued, her voice rising higher. Something could affect our younger selves.  
  
Vaughn conceded, leaning back in his chair. What else would have changed?  
  
I'm not sure. I need to think back to that mission, Sydney said more calmly, but exasperated. She sighed as she laid down on the bed, trying to recall the details of the Kashmir mission. After a minute she stood up and went to the desk. Sydney sat down and began writing what wouldn't occur now that Vaughn had changed history.  
  
Sydney said after ten minutes, turning to Vaughn, I think I've got a fairly comprehensive list.  
  
Great,' Vaughn replied sarcastically.  
  
Vaughn this is your fault, I don't need to deal with your indifference now.  
  
I'm not indifferent, Vaughn shot back. I just don't think this will affect much more than your relationship with Derevko.  
  
Wait till you hear the list.  
  
  
  
Most of the things do have to do with Derevko, Sydney started. She won't help with my injuries or save Dad from the land mine. She won't help us to escape. Dad and Derevko won't reminisce about the dangers of being drunk and operating toasters.  
  
  
  
Don't ask, Sydney said as she shook her head. She continued, Umm, she won't ask about how I was doing in school. Dad won't feel the need to rescue her. And she won't explain why she shot me.  
  
I think the world will go on without those things happening. And it will probably be better for you not to know why she shot you. That is if she told you the truth in the first place.  
  
Whatever. I'm not done, Sydney responded. I won't call her mom' after I told her my mother died when I was six.  
  
Another good thing, Vaughn interrupted again.  
  
We also talked to contacts of Dad's, who told me how Dad bragged about me. And Dad did tell me he was proud of me for the first time since I was little.  
  
That will still happen, Vaughn stated quietly. He has been, and will always, be proud of you. He'll still tell you.  
  
I hope you're right, Sydney replied. Oh, the CIA contact, Saeed Akhtar, died in the PRF attack. Now he lives, and we don't know what consequences that will bring about. It could be good, could be bad.  
  
He was a good guy, lets assume it's good.  
  
The PRF guards that my parents and I killed in the gunfire fight are now still alive. They are bad guys.  
  
Vaughn didn't respond, knowing that neither one of them could predict what would happen now in Kashmir.  
  
And there are a couple of things that could effect us, Sydney stated.  
  
Vaughn asked, nervous of the answer.  
  
On the plane ride to Kashmir, Derevko told me you had a difficult time sleeping when I was out in the field.  
  
You didn't know that before?  
  
I guess, Sydney replied, but I never thought too much about it. Let alone have someone else vocalize it. It made me think more about our relationship, what it was back then, and what we meant to each other.  
  
I told you later I couldn't sleep while you were out on missions, Vaughn stated.  
  
Yes, you did. You also rescued us when the mission was over.  
  
Vaughn responded questioningly, not knowing how this would affect them.  
  
Was it easy to get Kendall to agree to let you rescue us? Sydney asked.  
  
Not at first, Vaughn smirked, but I wore him down, or he was just trying to get rid of me. I was never sure why he agreed to that. All I knew was you were once again risking your life, and I had to do whatever it took to make sure you were safe.  
  
Now you won't feel that.  
  
I always felt that, Vaughn corrected Sydney. That time I was just able to do more.  
  
I was so relieved and happy when I saw you on that chopper, Sydney admitted. I couldn't believe that you were in Kashmir to get us. To get me. I realized how much I relied on you.  
  
You'll still have moments like that.  
  
Sydney agreed, but no miniature golf.  
  
  
  
You gave me the miniature golf tickets after the mission, Sydney answered. I think you were just making fun of me, and the way I spent my Thanksgiving with my parents.  
  
Vaughn said. I just wanted to bring you some fun in your life. Even if it was only for an hour.  
  
I appreciated it, Sydney remarked, then looked back at her list. The last thing I'm not sure about is the watch story.  
  
What watch story?  
  
Your father's watch, Sydney reminded Vaughn, October first, your admittance of your feelings toward me, and my feelings for you, sort of. Though I gotta say, not the most direct approach to saying how we felt for each other.  
  
No, it wasn't, Vaughn admitted, but I had to say something to get us over the awkwardness. You had found out about Alice, and you weren't sure how I felt about you. I had to tell you, but protocol got in my way.  
  
Right, Alice. I remember her, Sydney grimaced.  
  
So I talked around my feelings. Then you said, Me too,' I knew that somehow everything would end up alright, Vaughn said, ignoring Sydney's reaction to Alice.  
  
I liked the watch story, Sydney replied. The story came out of left field, but it was nice to think that maybe fate was on our side. Though I had no idea how, or even if, we were ever going to make us' work. And I had to hold myself back from crying. The moment you said it was your father's watch, I knew the story was going to be gut-wrenching... I'd really hate to lose that.  
  
We won't, Vaughn reassured Sydney. I told that story after you came to me about firing Will. You remember the questions I had him research about Project Christmas.  
  
You're right, Sydney sighed. Good, I'm glad.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment, relishing the memories of their past, but stuck in the future. The irony didn't go unnoticed that they were in their past. A familiar sadness swept over them, as they were once again faced with what they had lost.  
  
What are you going to do with the Rambaldi flower? Sydney asked quietly, trying to make the situation more comfortable.  
  
Oh, umm, Vaughn stuttered as he was pulled out of his own thoughts, I'm going to drop it off at the Montreal's CIA office.  
  
Do you want me to? Sydney offered, They might have saw you at Langley, it might be better for me to do it.  
  
Sounds good. Make sure to include a note stating it's anywhere from 400 to 600 years old, so they'll be careful with it.  
  
Yeah, like they'll believe that, Sydney replied getting up to put her shoes on. I'm going to put a wig on, in case Alliance security is watching the hotel. Don't need them to start making connections.  
  
Good idea, Vaughn responded. We should probably switch cities soon.  
  
Yeah. I'm going to be so happy when the Alliance is taken down again.  



	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
2003**  
  
The sight in front of Sydney threatened to make her sick, but she couldn't pull her eyes from the pictures. She had to burn every inch of the pictures into her memory. Of the twelve pictures, one stood out from the rest for Sydney. Besides being the worst of the twelve, this picture caused the most pain.  
  
Images of twelve fallen comrades, whom Sydney would never know, were displayed. These pictures were not the happy family photos that would be hung on the walls of homes. The pictures would never be inside wallets, ready to be shown to any willing person. These pictures were the last pictures taken of these twelve heroes. These pictures depicted the way the twelve agents were killed. By Derevko.  
  
Blood was a common theme in many of the pictures, but it was not always present. Five agents had been shot, three agents in the head, two agents in the heart. Four agents had been stabbed several times each. Two agents had been strangled, leaving thin burn marks around their necks. And one agent had been burned to death. That agent's name was William Vaughn.  
  
The picture showed an unrecognizable charred man. What was left were mostly blackened bones. There must have been connective tissue left to hold the bones together, but it wasn't visible through the blackness. His jaw was open, presumedly from screaming.  
  
Sydney let her tears flow freely as she saw for the first time the destruction her mother had caused. The pain, suffering, and grief that had been induced by her mother. Seeing these pictures, Sydney mourned the deaths of these agents. Her guilt coursed through her veins as she thought of the moment when she had forgiven her mother. When Sydney thought that she had her mother back. She now realized she never had that mother. And now wished she never had had a mother at all.  
  
Though there wasn't much left of William Vaughn's face, she could see the pain he felt his last moments. She knew from the few stories Vaughn had told of his father, that he was a great man, and an even better father. Sydney imagined what went through William Vaughn's mind as he realized he was dying. His wife and his son. He wouldn't be there for the birthdays, anniversaries, and baseball games. He wouldn't grow old with his beautiful wife. He wouldn't be able to see his little boy turn into a man. Would his son even remember him?  
  
Sydney took a deep breath, trying to abate her tears. She got up slowly to grab a tissue from the hotel bathroom. After she cleaned her face Sydney returned to the bed, pictures scattered on top of the comforter. She gathered the twelve pictures and slid them into a manilla envelop and sealed it. On the front of the envelop was her name and her old address. Sydney carefully went downstairs of the Reno Hilton Hotel and mailed the pictures.  
  
She hoped this would help bring justice for the twelve agents and their families.  



	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10  
**  
Are you going to make it, Syd? Vaughn asked, concerned.  
  
I'll be fine, Sydney answered too quickly. Don't worry about me. She hurriedly turned toward the dresser to gather the rest of her clothes. Her bag was half-packed, and Sydney had been packing for over an hour. She was breathing hard, and had to sit down again when she reached her bag on the bed.  
  
Here let me, Vaughn said as he walked towards the bed. He grabbed the pile of clothes and began stuffing them in Sydney's bag. They were now in a Hampton Inn in Medford, Oregon. They had seen worse rooms in the past nine months, though the rooms were starting to blend together in Vaughn's memory. This room had one huge king bed in the middle. A desk and a small table, with chairs. A standard hotel television, but a bonus microwave and small refrigerator. And this room was relatively clean.  
  
Sydney's health was deteriorating rapidly, while Vaughn was lagging a bit he was doing better than Sydney. They had both woken up that morning knowing that it was time to contact their younger selves for help. They knew that the likelihood of them completing their mission by themselves was unlikely.  
  
The fact that their deaths were looming over head so imminently, was not what was bothering them. It was the fact that they might fail in their mission. Then all of what they had done and gone through would be for nothing. They decided that morning to pack and leave at separate times. They would meet up in Los Angeles. Since the Alliance was gone they had more freedom to be seen together, but they didn't want to draw attention to themselves.  
  
Vaughn looked over at Sydney as he zipped her bag up. He was concerned about Sydney. She hardly had the strength to walk across the room, and now she was going to be flying to L.A. The last month had taken its toll on both of them, but Vaughn knew that Sydney did not have that much time left. He hoped that she could hold on a little bit longer until they were able to talk with their younger selves.  
  
Sydney was not worried about making it to L.A., she was worried about contacting themselves. She wasn't sure how they would react to their older selves and the mission. After the preparation and planning Sydney and Vaughn had done, Sydney knew the success of the mission would come down to their younger selves. That didn't provide much hope for Sydney.  
  
Are you ready to go? Vaughn asked gently, yet he kept his distance from Sydney.  
  
Sydney replied as she stood up and grabbed her bag. I'll contact Vaughn as soon as I land.  
  
Are you sure? You may want to rest.  
  
I'll be fine. I can take care of myself. Besides, neither one of us has that much time left.  
  
Vaughn said, disheartened. Any idea on what you are going to say to him?  
  
The truth, Sydney answered coyly.  
  
Any specifics of how you are going to tell him the truth? Vaughn asked, annoyed. His forehead wrinkles were in full bloom and Sydney was starting to give him a headache. He was glad he would have time away from her while they flew to Los Angeles.  
  
No, I don't know how I'm going to tell him. You?  
  
Not a clue.  
  
Well I'm glad we have a clear cut plan.  
  
Good luck, Vaughn said without realizing he was going back to his old standby.  
  
I'll see you later.  
  
**Los Angeles**  
  
Sydney was sitting in her rental car, waiting outside the warehouse. She had called the younger Vaughn, posing as her younger self, and asked him to come to the warehouse. He could tell something was wrong and had asked her what it was, but she dismissed his questions saying she would explain everything when they met. She had tried to make it to the warehouse before Vaughn, but had gotten caught in traffic. Now he was already inside, and Sydney was trying to steel herself for what was about to come.  
  
She took a deep breath, and opened the car door. Sydney had been able to sleep on the plane, and was surprisingly rested. She reached for the door of the warehouse, and noticed her hand was shaking. She quickly clenched her hands into fists, trying to control the movement. Sydney shook her head forcing her nervousness out, and opened the door.  
  
He was in the cages, where they used to meet before the Alliance was taken down. She stopped a moment to look at him. Though the years had been good to Vaughn, he had lost an energy that he used to have. Looking at his younger self, she saw that energy again and it made her smile. Sydney knew he was untainted by her betrayal, and it looked good on him. He was happy.  
  
Sydney shouted out as she walked up to him. He turned towards her smiling, but it was soon replaced with forehead wrinkles and a confused look. His hand went to his gun, resting on it but ready to pull it out at any second.  
  
What's going on? Who are you?  
  
That's what I'm hear to tell you. It's a long story though.  
  
Vaughn didn't reply, just kept the stern look on his face. He had no idea what to make of what he was seeing. He searched this woman's face, looking for anything unfamiliar. There were a few more wrinkles and some gray hair, but the woman in front of him looked like Sydney.  
  
Vaughn, I'm going to sit down. Sydney stated finding an orange plastic chair. What I'm about to tell you, you aren't going to believe at first. But I need you to try, it'll make this easier for both of us. I guess I'll start out saying it involves Rambaldi.  
  
Oh, God, Vaughn muttered. He had removed his hand from his gun and was now rubbing his forehead. Vaughn knew he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.  
  
Okay, I am Sydney Bristow. I'm from... the future. Fifteen years to be exact.  
  
You're from the future? Vaughn asked disbelieving.  
  
You remember the Circumference. It was actually a time machine. Well actually a platform to a portal, but that's not important.  
  
Vaughn grabbed the other chair and sat down slowly. He nodded to Sydney for her to continue.  
  
We were sent back on a mission. The mission-  
  
Vaughn interrupted.  
  
Your older self and me. The mission it to kill a dangerous terrorist before she is too powerful to touch, and she escapes from CIA custody again.  
  
Who's the terrorist?  
  
Irina Derevko.  
  
You came back fifteen years to kill your mother?  
  
A lot has happened in fifteen years, Sydney replied, not wanting to go into details, but knew he would ask for them.  
  
Like what?  
  
Sydney looked down to floor and sighed. She knew she was going to have to admit her past mistake to him, but had hoped it wouldn't come up. Sydney sounded detached as she started, Derevko killed Sloane, and the CIA was able to take her back into custody in Florence. Before she was caught she was able to set some explosives which killed Sark.  
  
I talked with her while she was awaiting transport back to L.A., emotion was creeping back into Sydney's voice. She apologized for abandoning me, stating she wished she could have stayed with my father and me. And she was afraid she would get the death penalty, as Sloane and Sark was gone and her leverage was gone.  
  
Derevko said she had killed them for me. So I could go on with my life, leave the CIA behind me. She convinced me to help her escape. Derevko said she would come back. And I believed her. She never came back. And I lost everything.  
  
A tear escaped Sydney's eye, which she hastily wiped away. She hadn't looked at Vaughn while she was recounting what had happened. Sydney didn't want to see the betrayal in his eyes. But she forced her head up and looked at him. Vaughn's face was sad, but didn't hold any blame. He knew he hadn't heard the whole story yet.  
  
What happened after that?  
  
The CIA packed my bags for me, and you left. You were so angry, which I never blamed you for. You took a five-year placement in Madrid. The last time I saw you, you were boarding the plane. I begged you to forgive me, but we both knew you couldn't, Sydney's voice broke and she was forced to stop talking.  
  
Vaughn wasn't sure how to react to this information. Normally he wouldn't be inclined to believe a story like this, but something made him believe. Or someone. Though the woman in front of him had changed from the woman he knew now, there was no doubt that she was Sydney. It was heartbreaking hearing the story of her betrayal, but he somehow was detached from it. But that didn't stop his curiosity.  
  
Did you think we would be alright after you helped Derevko escape?  
  
No, not that I was thinking about that. I was thinking that my mother loved me, and I would have that. You and I hadn't admitted our feelings to each other, and I honestly wasn't sure how you felt about me. I doubted you long enough to let her go.  
  
How could you not know-  
  
I know now. Besides I'm not the one you should tell.  
  
Vaughn nodded in understanding. So, why are you coming to me? And why not to both Sydney and me?  
  
Vaughn is going to Sydney. We are avoiding our younger selves, Marshall isn't sure what would happen if we saw ourselves. And we are coming to you because we need your help.  
  
Our help?  
  
The time traveling will kill us, is killing us. We're not going to be able to kill Derevko ourselves. We need you to do it.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Who are you? the younger Sydney demanded. She had just flipped Vaughn over her shoulder, and he was now sprawled out on her living room floor.  
  
Vaughn coughed violently, but holding his hands up to show he was not a threat. Sydney backed off of him, seeing that there wasn't much he could do as he was coughing. She hadn't thought she had thrown him that hard, she was ready for more of a fight.  
  
This is going to take a while to explain, Vaughn stated after he had recovered from his coughing fit. He was now sitting on the floor, with the younger Sydney looming over him.  
  
Sydney didn't say anything, just raised her eyebrows. She wasn't going to let him off the hook by him threatening a long conversation.  
  
You are stubborn, Vaughn muttered, though Sydney heard him. She crossed her arms in front of her, letting him know she was not amused. I'm Michael Vaughn from fifteen years in the future.  
  
Excuse me? Sydney wasn't sure if she should laugh or call an asylum.  
  
Rambaldi's Circumference was a platform to a time portal. Your older self and I came from there to stop a terrorist.  
  
All this way to stop one person?  
  
She's too powerful in the future to stop her.  
  
Sydney asked, though she had a feeling she knew the answer.  
  
Vaughn paused before answering. He wasn't sure how Sydney was going to react to their mission. Finally he stated, Derevko. We came back to kill her, after she kills Sloane and Sark.  
  
I came back to kill my mother? Sydney asks quietly, sitting on her couch. She didn't know how to take in this information, she was starting to believe this man in front of her. Sydney didn't know why she believed him, but she did.  
  
Derevko doesn't deserve your sympathy, Vaughn stated, trying to avoid spatting at her. It was difficult for him to hear Sydney care about her mother.  
  
In fifteen years, we never caught her?  
  
Vaughn sighed, but she escaped.  
  
Again? With no outside help?  
  
You helped her.  
  
I did what? Sydney asked, disbelieving. No, I would never help her escape. Not after all that she has done.  
  
She manipulated you. Derevko got you to feel connected to her, and then feel sorry for her. You thought she loved you.  
  
But I wouldn't do that to you, to my father. I... Sydney couldn't form complete sentences. She didn't understand how she let this happen. How could she betray Vaughn like that?  
  
You questioned how I felt for you, and you helped her escaped. Afterwards, when she didn't come back, after she assured you she would, the CIA fired you. And I felt betrayed. I assumed you didn't care about me at all. I didn't know how you felt for me before it happened, so I left. Spent five years in Madrid on assignment. I didn't see you again until we were both asked to volunteer for this mission.  
  
Did you send me those pictures? Sydney asked, remembering the envelope she received a month and a half ago. They had made her sick, but she forced herself to look at them. She had to see what her mother had done, the pain she had caused.  
  
What pictures?  
  
Sydney replied quickly, not wanting to talk about the images she had seen. She hadn't talked to anyone about them, not even the younger Vaughn. Sydney didn't want to make him relive his father's death, and she wasn't sure if he had seen the picture of his father before. She wasn't going to be the one to show him what his father looked like when he died.  
  
Why are you coming to me?  
  
We need your help. We aren't going to live much longer. We need you and Vaughn to kill Derevko.  



	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**  
  
Did you convince her? the older Sydney asked Vaughn. She was resting on the bed of their small, dirty Los Angeles motel room. Sydney had been going over and over her conversation with the younger Vaughn. Though he did seem convinced that she had gone back in time, she wasn't sure how he felt about assassinating Derevko. He had left the warehouse without committing to their mission.  
  
Vaughn had just walked into the room, at a slower pace than what he had left at. He collapsed on the bed and let out a sigh. You know in your younger days, Sydney, you could pack quite a punch.  
  
In my younger days? Sydney sat up and raised her eyebrows.  
  
Well, I still wouldn't want to take you on now, Vaughn replied with a grin, but I think I have a better chance with you than with her.  
  
What'd she do, flip you over?  
  
As a matter of fact.  
  
Not the first time, Sydney smirked.  
  
  
  
Sydney asked, impatiently.  
  
I'm not sure if Sydney's willing to kill her own mother, Vaughn responded. On the bright side she believed me. And she didn't say no, she just didn't say yes.  
  
Sounds familiar.  
  
He was the same way?  
  
Sydney answered as she eased back down on the bed. You tired?  
  
Yeah, you?  
  
Yeah. I think it'll just be a matter of days for me, Sydney said matter of factly but quietly. She was too tired to be emotional about her own death. The truth was she didn't care about herself as much as she did the mission. As long as the mission went well, there was hope for the future. There hadn't been hope in Sydney's life since Vaughn walked out. Now Sydney was content feeling hope for her other life.  
  
Derevko kills Sloane in a week, Vaughn began, rolling to his side to look at Sydney, do you think you can hold out till then?  
  
I'm honestly not sure, but you'll be there to make sure the mission goes alright.  
  
Vaughn replied quietly. He knew that this mission would kill them, but he wasn't sure if he could handle watching the woman he loved die. He looked down at Sydney as her eyes closed. Vaughn listened to her soft breathing. Soon she was asleep, and Vaughn could freely take in the sight of her. Though most men would prefer Sydney's younger self, Vaughn felt age had only increased her beauty.  
  
There were wrinkles where once only smooth skin was, and there were more gray hair on top of her head than brown. But Sydney's magnetism was still there, and the wisdom she had gained over the years only served to create more mystery within her. Vaughn gently tucked a piece of hair behind Sydney's ear and gently caressed her cheek. His heart ached to hold her in his arms and keep her safe, but he knew that would have to wait for another lifetime.   
  
Vaughn sighed as he got up from the bed. He reached for his cell phone and called the airlines. He booked two flights to Florence. He and Sydney had to be there when Derevko killed Sloane. If they waited any longer, they might miss the best opportunity to kill Derevko.  
  
Once the flights were booked, Vaughn called the younger Sydney. Though neither of their younger selves had committed to the mission, Vaughn hoped they would eventually. And if they did, they had to know where to go.  
  
What's in Florence? Sydney's younger self asked.  
  
That's where Derevko kills Sloane. That is where we have to kill Derevko, Vaughn replied, hoping that she wouldn't question the we' part of his sentence.  
  
Sydney sighed.  
  
A week from today.  
  
I don't know-  
  
Look, Sydney, she's getting weaker. So am I. There's a good chance neither one of us will live long enough to complete the mission. If Derevko lives... you, and Vaughn, will never find happiness. Especially together.  



	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12  
**  
_Vaughn, please look at me, Sydney cried, her voice not much above a whisper.  
  
He looked over to the chair next to him, where she was sitting. The look in his eyes was not one of love as it had been days before, but of hurt and betrayal. It brought another set of tears to Sydney's eyes, and they trailed down her cheeks even though she tried to hold them back.  
  
Why are you here? Vaughn spat.  
  
I have to make you understand-  
  
Understand what? How you let my father's killer escape? How you practically did everything but drive her to the damn airport? Or is that the real reason you're here? Is she in the bathroom waiting for me to board my plane?  
  
That's not fair.  
  
Vaughn shouted angrily. He looked around as people began to stare at them. He looked back at Sydney and quieter said, Like anything you have done is fair. After what you did, I don't have to be fair' to you anymore.  
  
Just stay. Don't take this transfer. We'll work it out.  
  
How are we suppose to do that? There's nothing left of us anymore. You killed us. Derevko was just an accessory this time.   
  
Sydney began to weep, not bothering to fight it. She was losing the best thing in her life, and she couldn't do anything to stop it. The voice over the intercom announced they were boarding Vaughn's flight. He got up, without looking at Sydney, and began walking to ticket counter.  
  
Sydney bolted up and grabbed his arm. Please, don't go, she pleaded, I'm sorry, please don't go. Please.  
  
I have to, Vaughn replied, softer. I can't look at you without seeing what you've done. Tears started to well up in his eyes. They were both heartbroken, and couldn't fix it.  
  
He released his arm from her grasp. They looked into each other's eyes for the last time, then he walked away onto the plane. Sydney collapsed onto the floor, sobbing, and watched his plane take off._  
  
Sydney woke up suddenly, breathing hard. She looked around, but all she saw was another hotel room. She struggled to remember where she was. Florence. Where it all started.  
  
Here's another blanket, Vaughn said draping it over Sydney as he walked into their last hotel room. He sat down on the bed next to her. He reached for the box of Band-Aids on the night stand next to the bed. Vaughn reached under the covers and pulled Sydney's left arm out. He tenderly replaced the blood soaked bandages on the tips of her fingers.  
  
What day is it? Sydney asked, wondering if she had made it back to the day of her biggest mistake.  
  
We have one more day, Vaughn replied. He placed her left arm back under the covers, and took out her right arm, repeating his previous actions.  
  
I'm not going to make it.  
  
Yes you are, Vaughn said, wanting to ignore the obvious. Instead of putting her arm back under the covers, he held her hand, willing her to stay longer.  
  
Vaughn, I can feel it. It will be soon.  
  
I know.  
  
Everything will be okay, we'll make it back to each other.  
  
Vaughn replied quietly. He stared at their hands, holding on to each other.  
  
Sydney said. He looked up into her eyes, seeing there was one thing that held her here. I need to tell you I'm sorry.  
  
No you don't, tears brimming his eyes, blurring his vision.  
  
Sydney soothed, caressing his cheek. Yes I do. I'm sorry for betraying you, and forcing us to do all of this to take it back. You were right, I killed us. I'm so sorry.  
  
It'll be alright, Vaughn said. He gazed at her face, and saw she was at peace, for the first time in a very long time.  
  
Vaughn, I love you.  
  
I love you too, Syd. She slowly closed her eyes and smiled. She took her last breath and exhaled. Vaughn gently touched her face then scooped her body into his arms. He held her as tightly as he could as his body shook with sobs and tears flowed from his eyes.  



	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13  
The next night**  
  
Vaughn had been waiting for thirty minutes when Derevko had gotten to the Aeroparto di Fierenze. Both were near the runway, but a safe distance from any incoming planes. Vaughn was slightly surprised by Derevko's ability to bypass security of an airport, even if the airport was in Florence and not in the United States. Of course Vaughn had gotten in, even being as weak as he was. But he had just paid off a baggage handler.  
  
Vaughn hadn't seen Sydney's counterpart, or his, at the airport. He was disappointed. Even if Derevko was killed, that didn't guarantee that their relationship wouldn't end. They needed to admit their feelings to each other, so they wouldn't start doubting each other. Or another Derevko, or Sloane, or Sark would destroy them.  
  
Derevko was about to kill Sloane. All Vaughn had to do was wait for that, and then kill Derevko. But he had gotten much weaker since yesterday. He had managed to stay strong for Sydney, but her death impacted Vaughn both emotionally and physically. Vaughn took a breath, hoping to summon all his strength within him.  
  
Luckily Derevko was busy avoiding detection, so she didn't notice Vaughn in the shadows. She was also waiting for Sloane's plane to land, which Vaughn knew would be at 10:33 pm. The airport closed at 11:00, so this was the perfect opportunity to kill someone and have no one know about it until tomorrow.  
  
Sloane's Austrian flight arrived, and both Derevko and Vaughn stood straighter. Derevko snuck into the crowd walking down the steps of the plane into the airport. She grabbed Sloane's arm and ushered him back to her hiding place. Vaughn was at too much of a distance to hear what they were saying, but he could tell they were arguing. Derevko's back was to Vaughn, but could tell her arms were crossed tightly. Sloane's eyes flash of anger, which Vaughn could barely see from the light coming from windows of the airport.  
  
Soon Sloane was gesturing wildly. Their argument was escalating, and Vaughn knew Sloane would soon be dead. Vaughn surpressed his grin from that fact, knowing that that alone wouldn't bring peace. Vaughn was about to start over to Derevko, but an Air France flight was landing which forced him to stay where he was.  
  
Vaughn looked over to Sloane and Derevko and saw her hand go to the back of her waist. He saw a glimmer of a gun resting there. The passengers started coming out of the plane, not seeing the argument. Vaughn looked over and saw Sydney's younger self exiting the plane. She was looking around and saw Sloane and Derevko almost immediately.  
  
Vaughn looked back at Derevko and saw her pull the gun out and shoot Sloane. There was no sound, and Vaughn realized Derevko had a silencer. He began running over to Derevko so she wouldn't escape. Vaughn was closer to her than Sydney was, and he still wasn't sure of her intentions. He drew his gun out of his holster, and quickly ran up to Derevko.  
  
Vaughn yelled at Derevko who was on the phone. He was out of breath from the run over and the anticipation of the fight that would ensue. Derevko looked up, amused at first until she saw his face. Confusion flashed over her face momentarily, then quickly replaced it with her poker face.  
  
Who are you? she asked as she pocketed her phone and pointed her gun at Vaughn.  
  
Don't you recognize me? Vaughn asked mockingly.  
  
Derevko answered by kicking the gun out of Vaughn's hands, and then slamming him down to the ground with her fist. Vaughn attempted to get up, but didn't have the strength. He looked up at her, and saw her smile as she pointed her gun back at him.  
  
Drop your gun! Sydney yelled, running up to them.  
  
exclaimed Derevko. Who is this?  
  
Doesn't matter, Sydney responded, dismissing Derevko's question. Drop your gun.  
  
Derevko dropped her gun over towards Sydney. She looked over to Sydney, who still had her gun trained on Derevko. Ignoring the gun, Derevko asked, Sweetie, why are you here?  
  
I'm here to arrest you.  
  
I can't go back there, you know they'll kill me.  
  
That's not my problem, Sydney replied cooly.  
  
You could help me Sydney, Derevko started. I love you. Look Sloane is dead. I did that for you, so you could be free. Please let me be free.  
  
You don't deserve to be free.  
  
I'm not the monster everyone else makes me out to be. You have to believe me.  
  
If you're not a monster, how could you kill Vaughn's father the way you did?  
  
Vaughn looked up at Sydney, confused. He didn't know how she knew about how his father died. They had never discussed it, and she didn't have the clearance to see the photos.  
  
Derevko stuttered.  
  
If you're not a monster how did you kill Vaughn's father by burning him to an unrecognizable form?  
  
Sydney, darling, I was young, Derevko pleaded, I thought that I was a patriot, that I was serving my country. Please I need your forgiveness, and your help to escape. I'll come back, but I need to prove myself to the CIA first. I promise I'll come back, I love you. No repercussions will come to you.  
  
Sydney remained silent. She looked to Vaughn, who was breathing hard still lying on the cement runway, then to her mother, then back to Vaughn. Sydney knew, by the look in Vaughn's eyes, that what Derevko was saying wasn't true. She knew there was only one way to prevent the pain Sydney saw in Vaughn's eyes.  
  
Sydney aimed her gun and shot three times into Derevko. Derevko fell back onto the ground, a look of surprise on her face. Sydney walked over to her body, her gun still pointed at Derevko. She would have liked to have shot her twelve times, one for each of the CIA agents Derevko had killed, but it was unnecessary and it would have been more difficult to claim self-defense to the CIA.  
  
When Sydney was satisfied Derevko was killed, she ran over to Vaughn's side. It surprised Vaughn to see that there weren't any tears in her eyes. He imagined they would come eventually, but right now she was too pumped with adrenaline.  
  
Are you alright? Vaughn asked gently.  
  
Yeah, I'm fine, Sydney responded automatically. Let's get you up and looked at.  
  
No, I'm too weak. Where's Vaughn?  
  
On a plane with a CIA task force coming from L.A. I was in Paris on a reconnaissance mission. I kept changing my mind about coming here. At the last minute I decided to come. Vaughn insisted that I have back up.  
  
Nice back up. Vaughn joked, You didn't wait for him like you were suppose to, did you?  
  
Well I couldn't, Sydney replied, stubbornly. I got off the plane, at 10:47 I might add, and saw my moth... Derevko kill Sloane. What was I suppose to do. Pretend I didn't see it and let her kill you too?  
  
She was on the phone when I came up. She was probably sending the message to kill Sark, Vaughn stated, trying to catch his breath. You'll want to follow up on that.  
  
Fine, but we need to go to the hospital.  
  
No, there isn't any time, and there's nothing they can do for me anyway. I'm dying.  
  
No you're no- Sydney started to answer, then looked around the runway. Where's Sydney?  
  
She died yesterday, Vaughn answered, trying not to let emotion in his voice. He blinked back the tears, and then changed the subject. How did you know how my father died?  
  
I received an envelope in the mail, Sydney stated. Inside were pictures of the agents Derevko killed and no note. The only fingerprints were my own. What was odd, was that the envelope was licked, but the DNA showed that it was me who licked it. You didn't know about it?  
  
Vaughn replied. She must have known what it would have taken to get you to kill your own mother.  
  
Well, she probably knew me pretty well.  
  
Yeah, like I know Vaughn, Vaughn whispered. His breath was shallow as the pain increased. Tell him how you feel, you have to promise me that.  
  
Vaughn, I... oh God, you're bleeding under your fingernails. You need to get to a hospital.  
  
I'm going to die any second, but I need you to promise me first. Derevko is gone, the rest is up to you. Promise me you will tell him you love him.  
  
Sydney sighed as she gently stroked the side of his face, I promise.  
  
Thank you. For completing the mission and your promise. Thank you, Vaughn said more peacefully. He took a breath, and allowed himself to let go. Tears slid down Sydney's cheek, as she gently closed his eyes with her hand. Sydney stared at Vaughn's lifeless body, holding down the sobs that threatned to escape from her mouth.  
  
She forced herself up and looked down at the three bodies down at her feet. She wiped her face of the tears, turned towards the airport taking her phone out and dialing the one number that would make this all okay.  



	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**  
**Two days later**  
  
Well thanks Jack... I'll tell her... As well as can be expected... I'm going to stay here, I'll call when I'm coming in... I'm not sure... Alright, bye. Vaughn hung up his cell phone as he finished his conversation with Jack. He ran a hand through his hair as he sighed.  
  
What did he say? Sydney asked from the living room into the kitchen where Vaughn was.  
  
After the CIA team landed in Florence, they decided containment was the best course of action. The four bodies, Sloane's, Derevko's, the older Vaughn's, and the older Sydney's, were placed on a plane back to L.A. They managed to keep the local authorities out of the situation.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn had gone back to L.A. on a commercial flight the next day. They then spent the day in briefings, explaining to the best of their ability what had occurred. Both Kendall and Jack were suspicious of the counterparts, but DNA had confirmed their identities. Sydney and Vaughn were now at her place, just beginning to make sense of everything.  
  
Vaughn shook his had of the past two days and answered, Jack said that they just confirmed that Sark is still alive. Derevko had hired someone to bomb a building he was in, but the hit man never received her call to execute their plan.  
  
Just when we thought everything was perfect, Sydney muttered to herself. She looked up as Vaughn sat down beside her on the couch.  
  
Syd, how are you doing?  
  
Besides killing my mother and seeing your older self die, I'm doing great.  
  
Syd, talk to me, Vaughn said as he took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.  
  
I guess I just keep trying to tell myself she was the bad guy. I know I did the right thing. She only would have caused grief and destruction if she hadn't died. But... Sydney trailed off.  
  
But you still killed your mother, Vaughn finished for her.  
  
Yeah, I suppose that's it. Even though she was the worst mother of all time. I mean she could could of won a contest for it, Sydney smirked. The fact of the matter is I lost my mother, my mom, when I was six. That was the woman I loved, not Derevko.  
  
Do you think they were right? Vaughn asked.  
  
Sydney didn't need to ask who they' were. They' were the ones who put all of this into motion. Sydney and Vaughn had yet to talk about them or what they had suggested. She answered simply,   
  
  
  
He wasn't lying. His eyes said it all. And... Derevko said everything I've ever wanted to hear from her. I could see, if he hadn't told me about the consequences, I could see where I would have let her go.  
  
Vaughn asked as his forehead wrinkles multiplied.  
  
The part of me that wants my mother would have let her go. But then I looked at him, and I knew that what he said happen, would happen. He felt so betrayed, Sydney stated, then added quickly, with good reason. But that betrayal ate him up inside. There's no way he could live a normal life carrying that around.  
  
The same was true of her, with her guilt, added Vaughn. I'm not sure if there wasn't a step she took in those fifteen years that wasn't made heavier with her guilt. But, it would have been so much easier for them, if he had just forgiven her.  
  
He couldn't do that. Come on Vaughn, she let his father's murderer go, with only an I.O.U. of a promise to come back. The betrayal was just too deep.  
  
I guess, but look at what lengths they both took to get back what they lost. There had to be easier ways to get that back.  
  
I think this was the only way, at least for them, Sydney said. And I have to say that I'm glad we were given a second chance.  
  
Me too.  
  
Sydney started as she bit her lip, I promised something to Vaughn, and it's important that I keep it.  
  
What is it? Vaughn asked.  
  
I've wanted to say this to you for awhile, but I was afraid to make a big deal out of it. But if I've learned nothing from our older selves' situation, it is that this is a big deal and it should be.  
  
Are you going to start babbling like Marshall?  
  
Will you just let me talk? Sydney asked, but didn't wait for his answer, Thank you. Where was I? Oh, big deal, right. You have been my rock over the past two years, and I have no idea where I'd be now if you hadn't been there. I now have an idea what my life would be like if you were to leave and I'm not sure if I could survive.  
  
Syd, I'm sorry to interrupt, but what did you promise Vaughn?  
  
Sydney sighed, You're rushing me.  
  
This is you rushing?  
  
Well if you would stop interrupting, it would be faster.  
  
I'm not sure, Vaughn said, trying not to laugh. I don't think you're getting any closer to your point.  
  
Sydney said exasperated. I promised Vaughn that I would tell you how I feel about you. And even though you are interrupting and rushing me, Sydney took a pause and looked into Vaughn's eyes, I love you Michael.  
  
Vaughn looked back into Sydney's eyes and saw the truth in her statement. He began to smile, which grew wider and wider revealing his dimples. Though he often felt her love for him, he was never quite sure. She always seemed to hold back a part of herself. Hearing how Sydney felt for him made Vaughn feel like he was in heaven.  
  
Vaughn, I can't just tell you that and have you just stare at me with that stupid grin on your face.  
  
Sorry, it's just, Vaughn stuttered, I... I wasn't expecting that.  
  
  
  
And it's made me really happy.  
  
  
  
And I'm the luckiest man in the world to have the most amazing woman ever love me. I don't know what I did to deserve you. I must have been a saint in a previous life.  
  
That's sweet Vaughn. Thank you, Sydney replied trying not to be disappointed that he hadn't said he loved her in return. She guessed he wasn't ready yet, but she could wait. She could wait forever for him.  
  
Vaughn smiled and decided to end her torture, I love you too. I always will.  
  
It was Sydney's turn to smile, her own dimples blaring. In her heart of hearts she had known what Vaughn felt for her, but she was so afraid of losing everything that she shut him out. But hearing those three words from him crumbled whatever was left of the walls she built around her heart.  
  
Sydney moved in closer to Vaughn and gently kissed his lips. He responded eagerly and quickly deepened the kiss. Soon the need for air forced them to separate.  
  
Do you think we'll be alright? Sydney asked.  
  
Yeah, I do. Vaughn replied. The two stared into each other's eyes and they both saw love and happiness reflected in them. Sydney sank into Vaughn's arms, placed her head on his chest, and contentedly listened to his beating heart.  



	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15  
6 months later**  
  
The couple walked into the Original Headquarters Building of the CIA hand in hand. They turned to the right to face the North wall. The Memorial Wall. To the sides of the wall were the American flag and the CIA flag. The inscription on the wall stated, In honor of those members of the Central Intelligence Agency who gave their lives in the service of their country.  
  
The couple looked at the two newest stars on the wall. Just like the other stars they measured two and a fourth inches tall by two and a fourth inches wide, and half an inch deep. Just like the other stars they were six inches apart. And just like the other stars they had an entry in the Book of Honor in the glass encasing below.  
  
The two new stars were the 80th and 81st on the wall and in the book. Like 35 other entries, these stars had no names in the book. They were to remain anonymous to the public forever.  
  
Sydney looked around to make sure no one was listening, then asked, Do you think the commission made the right decision by giving them stars?  
  
Vaughn looked at Sydney and stated, Yes. They were CIA agents whose lives were taken on a mission stopping a dangerous terrorist. Besides it took the commission six months to make the decision, just trust they made the right one.  
  
I guess so. It's just weird to have two stars up there that if the names of the agents were given, they would be our names. And we're still alive.  
  
I know. But they do deserve it. Who knows what the world would be like if Irina Derevko was still roaming the streets.  
  
Scary thought. Sydney responded. She looked down at the book and saw another gold star without a name under 1976. Sydney shook her head slightly as she mumbled, Two anonymous Vaughns because of Derevko.  
  
They've had their justice, Vaughn stated looking into Sydney's eyes. He squeezed her hand a little tighter to let her know everything was alright now.  
  
A family of four came up behind the couple, bringing their conversation to a halt. They stepped out of the family's way and began their exit of the building.  
  
Vaughn, I love you.  
  
I love you too.  
  
**The End  
**


	16. Song

**Just to Hear You Say That You Love Me   
By: Faith Hill with Tim McGraw**  
**Written By: Diane Warren**  
  
_If I could win your heart  
If you'd let me in your heart  
I'd be so happy, baby  
Just for these arms to be  
Holding you close to me  
There's nothing in this world I won't try  
No limit to what I'd do to make you mine, 'cause  
  
I'd climb right up to the sky  
I'd take down the stars  
Just to be in your arms, baby  
I'd go and capture the moon  
That's what I would do  
Just to hear you say that you love me  
Just to hear you say that you love me  
  
If I could taste your kiss  
There'd be no sweeter gift  
Heaven could offer baby  
Oh, baby  
I want to be the one  
I want to be the one  
Living to give you love  
I'd walk across this world just to be  
Close to you 'cause I want you close to me, yeah  
  
I'd climb right up to the sky  
I'd take down the stars  
Just to be in your arms, baby  
I'd go and capture the moon  
That's what I would do  
Just to hear you say that you love me  
Just to hear you say that you love me  
  
For the rest of your life  
For the rest of your life  
Love me for the rest of all time  
Oh baby, baby  
Just say the word  
And I'll give you my world  
There's nothing I won't do  
Baby, just to be with you  
  
I'd climb right up to the sky  
I'd take down the stars  
Just to be in your arms, baby  
I'd go and capture the moon  
That's what I would do  
Just to hear you say that you love me  
Just to hear you say that you love me  
Just to hear you say that you love me, baby  
Just to hear you say that you love me  
Oh, I need to hear you say that you love me, baby  
Just to hear you say that you love me  
Just say you love me  
Just say you need me  
  
Just to hear you say that you love me_


End file.
